Rewritten
by Toria.Writes
Summary: "Dear Professor Dumbledore, my name is Marie Summers. You won't know of me, but I know of you. A lot of strange things have happened to me over the past few days and I need your help." / "Something tells me we will be very grateful for the day you landed in our world, Miss Summers." said Albus Dumbledore. From 1991 onwards. Eventual Sirius/OC - Slowburn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I only own my CC, Marie Summers, everything else in this story belongs to JK Rowling.

4th August 1991

Professor Albus P.W.B Dumbledore

The Headmaster

Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hogsmeade

Scotland

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_I can only imagine the amount of letters you receive on a daily basis, so I pray this letter gets to you somehow. _

_My name is Marie Summers. You won't know of me, but I know of you. A lot of strange things have happened to me over the past few days and I am facing them alone. You were the first person I thought to turn to for help. Unfortunately my situation is so unusual that I fear I cannot turn to the Ministry. You may not choose to believe what I have to tell you, but I hope you do, and I hope you will help me. _

_On the 31__st__ July 1991, I arrived in Diagon Alley quite by accident. In fact, I appear to have arrived in this world quite by accident. I cannot explain it, only that one minute I was in my world, and the next I was here. At first I thought I was having a funny dream, but other strange things began to happen; Objects that I would reach for would move on their own accord, lights would flicker on and off after I woke from nightmares, and other things that I could never do before._

_You see, Professor Dumbledore, in my world I was—as your kind would call it—a "Muggle". In fact, magic is not something that exists in my world. After I fell into this world, I appear to be different and if I am going to continue to live in this world, before I can find a way to return home, I need to learn how to control these changes. _

_There is more that I would wish to speak with you about but I fear if this would fall into the wrong hands by chance, it may cause more trouble than my arrival in your world has already caused. _

_I am currently staying at the Leaky Cauldron with what money I have to spare. The owner has been kind enough to let me stay with the purpose of lending a helping hand in the pub. If you wish to contact me, I would be grateful if you would send me a letter to the forwarding address at the bottom of this letter._

_I would very much like to arrange a meeting with you at your earliest convenience._

_Yours Faithfully, _

_Marie Summers_

Forward to: Marie Elizabeth Summers

Room 2

Leaky Cauldron

Diagon Alley

London

-:-

6th August 1991

Miss Marie Summers

Room 2

Leaky Cauldron

Diagon Alley

London

_Dear Miss Summers, _

_Thank you for your letter. I must admit that I have reread your letter a number of times to confirm what I first read was actually correct. But alas, it appears my eyes were not deceiving me. _

_It appears, Miss Summers, you have found yourself in quite a predicament and I feel honoured that you chose to turn to me. Admittedly, your letters is hard to believe, however if your words are true and your circumstances legitimate, I can understand why turning to the Ministry may not be the wisest of choices. _

_I think it best that I visit you at the Leaky Cauldron so we can discuss this further. Does tomorrow at 8pm work for you? _

_Yours Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Federation of Wizards_

Forward to: Albus P.W.B Dumbledore

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hogsmeade

Scotland

-:-

6th August 1991

Professor Albus P.W.B Dumbledore

The Headmaster

Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hogsmeade

Scotland

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_Tomorrow at 8pm is perfect. Please come to my room, I would not want our conversation overheard. _

_Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I am so grateful, words cannot describe. _

_Yours Faithfully, _

_Marie Summers_

Forward to: Marie Elizabeth Summers

Room 2

Leaky Cauldron

Diagon Alley

London


	2. Chapter 2

7th August 1991

One late humid summer evening in August, Albus Dumbledore stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. Adorned in extravagant silver-star and crescent-moons violet robes, scarlet-velvet pointed shoes, and long silver hair-and-beard that tucked into his gold-buckled belt, even he looked out-of-sorts as he walked into the busy, smoky-room filled with witches, wizards and other magical creatures alike.

Like most nights in the Leaky Cauldron, the pub was alive; there was barely an inch of space that wasn't taken up—people gathered around small circular tables, hunched over each other as they nursed their glasses. Those closest to the door, looked up as Dumbledore entered the room—those that did, would nudge those beside them and whisper 'look!' as Dumbledore glided by. 'Blimey, that's Dumbledore!' another wizard said as he passed.

Albus Dumbledore moved his eyes around the misty room through his half-moon glasses before making his way over to the bar, where an old wizard and owner of the Leaky Cauldron—Tom—stood, leaning over the bar conversing with customers, whilst glasses suspended in thin air dried themselves with a dirty rag. The balding wizard looked up as Dumbledore approached, his appearance eye-catching in the otherwise dark pub. His eyes widened and his stance straightened as he acknowledged the wizard.

'Ah, Mr. Dumbledore, sir!' he said, with an excited smile. 'What a pleasure. Can't say I've seen ye around here in a while. What can I do for ye, good sir? A drop of Dragon Barrel Brandy, was it?'

Albus tapped his figures together and chuckled. 'No, thank you Tomas—but well done for remembering. Dragon Barrel is usually my favorite for a special occasion, but alas I am here on business.'

'I never forget a customer's drink, Mr. Dumbledore', Tom said proudly, puffing his chest out slightly following Dumbledore's compliment. 'If I can't offer ye a drink, then what can I do for ye on this fine evening?'

Albus stepped closer to the bar. 'Well, Tomas, I was hoping you could be so kind as to show me to the whereabouts of Miss Marie Summers.'

A flicker of recognition crossed Tom's eyes once more, followed by a sense of curiosity. 'The young lass said she would be expecting a visitor'—Tom's brow furrowed and continued to look curiously at the headmaster—'Said she wrote to someone and was expecting them to turn up. Seemed very insistent, indeed. I didn't expect it to be ye, Mr. Dumbledore, I must say.' Tom flicked his wand, causing the mid-air glasses to float onto the iron hooks above the bar. 'I'll take ye to her.'

'Thank you Tomas, you are most kind.' Albus said, watching the bartender walk around the bar, proceeding to follow the wizard as he began to move through the crowded bar—heading in the direction of the rickety wooden staircase that led to the second floor. He silently followed as they reached the top of the staircase and carried on down the wonky, creaking corridor.

'Tell me Tomas, how long has Miss Summers been staying here?' Albus asked, breaking the silence.

Tomas glanced behind at the wizard. 'She arrived not a week ago, sir.' He said, thoughtfully. 'She was quite the sight, I admit. She was flustered, almost like she didn't even know where she was, dressed in Muggle clothing, and muttering something about being lost and fallin' or somethin' like that. I considered takin' her to St. Mungo's, or the Ministry even, but she insisted she were alright, so I let her stay.' Tomas said. 'Had no wand, mind you. Been thinkin' that maybe she was a Squib, but on numerous occasions I've seen her use magic whilst workin' downstairs.' Tom pulled to a stop in the narrow corridor outside a wooden door. 'Well, here ye are. Just call if ye need anythin', anythin' at all Mr. Dumbledore.'

Albus smiled at the wizard. 'Thank you, Tomas. I'll keep that in mind.'

Tom nodded once more, glancing curiously at the door, before he heading back down the corridor from whence they came.

Albus carefully watched as the bartender disappeared at the end of the corridor, listened to the door leading back into the pub open and close, before he returned his gaze to the wooden door before him. He reached a hand forward and knocked with a singular knuckle twice, then waited patiently.

After only a moment, the sound of life came from within; a thumping sound, followed by a soft feminine curse, proceeded by small footsteps approaching the door and shuffling. A lock was clicked open and then just a second passed before the door followed. Albus looked down to see large doe-like brown eye peer out from the crack in the door.

'Good evening.' Dumbledore spoke, softly, peering down to meet the eye over his half-moon glasses, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. The door opened a crack further, revealing fair skin, and a slight nose with a pointed tip. 'Miss Summers I presume?'

The widened eye blinked. '_P-Professor Dumbledore…_ You came. You really came.' the girl muttered. Her voice was young, and undoubtedly nervous, yet also awed. 'I-I mean, yes, yes that is me. I-I am her.' the girl spluttered.

Dumbledore's smile broadened, blue eyes twinkling in mirth. 'As much as I am enjoying our conversation thus far, perhaps we could move it inside, I am afraid I am beginning to feel a bit of a draft.' He said, leaning closer to the door as he spoke.

'Yes! Yes, of course.' the girl blurted. Flustered, the girl stepped back, and the door swung open to reveal Miss Summers in full. Dumbledore hadn't been wrong when he assumed she was young; Dumbledore wouldn't say she was any older than 18 at the most, and was small in stature which could mean she was younger. She was blonde, with a rounded face and flushed cheeks. She was wearing a black Muggle dress that was well-worn, thick black tights and scuffed laced up boots.

'Please c-come in.' she said, holding the door wide enough for Dumbledore to pass through.

'Thank you.' Albus said as he walked into the room, scanning his eyes around the bare room with a singular red Muggle rucksack sitting on the single bed, along with a copy of the Daily Prophet, and a small denim jacket hanging over a rickety wooden chair by the window that overlooked Diagon Alley, along with rest of London. Albus could see the sun visibly setting over the city-line horizon, casting dark shadows across the room.

The room was lit by a singular candle, the other candles around the room unlit. 'Let's have some more light, shall we?' Dumbledore cheerily spoke, ruffling through his pocket, retrieving the Deluminator from his robes and clicked.

Marie watched in awe as orbs of light flickered from the green-marbled cylinder to the candles. 'Wow,' she muttered, looking at the candles in awe. 'The Deluminator.' She muttered, turning her gaze to look once more at the Put-Outer.

'Quite a handy contraption; you never know when you need a bit of light.' Dumbledore chirpily answered, repocketing the Deluminator into his robes. As he looked back at the girl, his expression became curious. 'I must admit, I was quite surprised to receive your letter Miss Summers'—

'Marie, please call me Marie.' The girl interrupted, tugging awkwardly at the sleeves of her dress. 'A-and please, take a seat.' Marie gestured to the singular wooden chair for him to take.

'Thank you.' Dumbledore replied his robes whooshing across the floor as he crossed the room, gracefully placing himself down in the chair. Marie carefully placed herself on the bed, hands placed upon her lap. 'Well, _Marie,_'—he continued—'Shall we start from the beginning.'

Marie slowly nodded. 'Where would you like me to begin?'

'You said you were not from this world—why don't you start by telling me a little about you and your world?'

Marie hesitated. 'OK.' She inhaled before she hesitantly began; 'My name is Marie Summers. I'm 17 years old and I'm from Reading. I was on a school trip in London at the time. I don't quite remember what happened, it's all pretty blurry, but I remember walking across a street and someone calling my name. I looked around and the last thing I saw was a red bus coming straight towards me, and then nothing. When I woke up, I was here, in Diagon Alley.'

'And your family?'

Marie looked downwards at the words. 'I . . I have a grandmother. My parents died when I was very young. I was brought up by my grandmother for as long as I could remember, but recently it's been me looking after her rather than the other way round.' Marie muttered, rubbing at her wrists. 'She was diagnosed with Alzheimer's last year.' Marie looked up, and then suddenly explained with after-thought; 'It's a disease that . . .'

Dumbledore held up a gentle hand. 'I am aware of the neurodegenerative Muggle disease, thank you.' he said, nodding softly. 'I'm sorry to hear it, however. It cannot be easy for someone so young to take on so much responsibility.'

Marie hung her shoulders and nodded. 'Thank you.'

'So when you woke up in Diagon Alley, were you hurt?'

Marie shook her head. 'No. Not a scratch on me, but my clothes were scuffed.' She gestured to her dress. 'Madame Malkin was kind enough to perform some spells to fix my clothes, free of charge.' Marie said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. 'Everyone I have met so far has been so kind and helpful.'

'And then you came to Leaky Cauldron?' Albus summarised.

'Yes.'

Albus paused for a moment in thought. 'And what is it that makes you think you are in a different… world exactly, Marie?'

Marie inhaled deeply, her face looking deeply conflicted and expecting at the same time—like it was a question that she had been anticipating from him. 'Because in my world, there is no such thing as magic, witches or wizards, Diagon Alley or Hogwarts; because in _my _world, they only exist in books—fictional books—by an author named J.K. Rowling.' Marie bit her bottom lip as she finished, wide eyes carefully examining the wizard's reaction. The wizard was silent. 'Oh,' the girl groaned. 'You think I'm mad, don't you. I _promise _you I am telling the truth. I'll take a Veritaserum if you need me to!'

Albus ran a hand over his silver beard thoughtfully. 'In my lifetime, I have heard a lot of strange things, and it would be a lie if I said this wasn't one of them.' Albus hummed. 'But, I believe it was a Muggle that once said, "Truth is stranger than fiction"'. Albus quoted with a twinkle in his eye. 'Now tell me, Marie, when did you start noticing the magic—was it soon after you arrived?'

As Albus listened to the young girl retell her story, re-encountering circumstances where her magic revealed itself, he began to ponder to himself. Magic was a curious thing that works in many ways. However, this girl was proof of unexplained magic bigger than any witches or wizards could have ever imagined.

'…So, do you think I am a witch, Professor Dumbledore?'

'Oh, I would say undoubtedly, my dear.' The wizard answered, surely.

Marie blinked, a glimmer of fear and also excitement crossing her face at his answer. 'B-But I-I can't be a witch.'

'I think you just told me otherwise.' Albus smiled again, over his half-moon glasses.

Marie opened and closed her mouth. '…H-How?'

'I cannot be sure, but magic works in mysterious ways, Marie.' Albus crossed his hands over his stomach, thumbs beginning to twiddle as he continued: 'For whatever reason, when you died in your world, magic found it's way to you and brought you here.'

'Wait,'—Marie spluttered—'You think I _died_?'

Albus exhaled and nodded sadly. 'While I cannot say for sure, I think it would be highly likely.'

Marie grasped the bed beneath her with her fists, face paled. 'T-This can't be…' she breathed. 'But my grandmother…' Tears began to well in the young girl's eyes and fall down her cheeks. 'She can't be alone. I-I can't leave her.' she croaked. 'Mr Dumbledore, you have to find a way to send me back—please!'

Albus expression was sombre. 'I'm sorry, Marie. Whatever magic brought you here is something that has never been heard of before, you are the first and only as far as I am aware. I fear that sending you back, may be not be something I am strong enough to do.'

'But you're Albus Dumbledore—you're the strongest wizard of all time, feared by Grindlewald _and_ Voldemort. If anyone could find a way, it's you!' the girl cried in desperation.

Albus gave her a despairing glance. 'I feel you regard me too highly. My magic, like every witch and wizard, is only capable of so much.' Albus responded sadly. 'As much as I wish I could return you to your home, your grandmother, I fear you have been brought here for a reason and sending you home may never happen. Whatever magic has brought you here, has not only brought your physical and mental presence, it has gone to the effort to give you magic.'

Marie sniffled. 'You think I was brought here on purpose?' Marie shook her head. 'But that can't be. Me being here could change _everything _that is supposed to happen. It's wrong.'

'Perhaps that is precisely the point,' Albus countered. 'Perhaps you were brought here to do precisely that—_change _everything.' Albus stood from the chair.

'Wait, you're not going?' Marie shot up from the bed, panicked. 'But we have so much more to discuss!'

Albus looked down at the girl fondly. 'Yes, but it is already late, and I think it best you get some rest. We shall continue this over supper tomorrow evening?'

Marie sniffed loudly and nodded. 'O-Okay. I have to help downstairs, but I can take a break for an hour.'

'Very well. Oh, before I forget.'

Marie watched as the wizard reached into his pocket and placed a small velvet purple pouch in her hands. Marie looked at the pouch curiously opened it up. She blinked as a handful of gold, silver and bronze coins fell into the palm of her hand. 'Professor Dumbledore, I can't accept this…'

'Consider it a gift.' Albus smiled. 'Something tells me we will be very grateful for the day you landed in our world, Miss Summers. Good evening.'

And with one final wink, the silver-haired wizard opened the door and disappeared from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

8th August 1991

Inside the Leaky Cauldron, Marie Summers nervously glanced towards the clock for what felt like the umpteenth time that hour, before turning her attention to the table she was clearing. _Four more minutes, _a voice in her head reminded her as she swiped the cloth over the tabletop.

Marie looked up once more, this time looking around the dimly-lit pub; for the first time since Marie had been working at the Leaky Cauldron, the pub was quiet—most of the tables were empty, bar for the ones that were taken by regulars.

Tom stood behind the bar, chatting to a tan-robed wizard, their laughter echoing around the otherwise quiescent room. In one of the darkest corners of the room, three goblins sat with their heads close together, muttering amongst one another. Judging by their formal attires, they probably worked at Gringotts. On the opposite side, two middle-aged witches chatted whilst nursing their wine glasses and pipes.

Marie turned to glance at the clock again, realising there were only two minutes to go. Marie turned her eyes to the closed door, anxiously waiting for Albus Dumbledore to walk through the door at any moment.

After a night of restless tossing and turning, a handsome barn owl tapped at her window just as the sun began to rise over the London skyline with brilliant bursts of ambers and pinks. Marie carefully pried the letter from the owl's beak, grateful when it didn't seem to peak or move away from her when she reached for it. The moment the envelope was in her hands, the owl fluttered its feathers and lurched into the sky.

For a moment, Marie watched the owl gracefully fly high into the blue and purple sky, before disappearing over the slated roof above her. _I really need to get used to this new way of mail, _Marie thought to herself as she shut the pane-glass window with the shake of her head, before turning her attention to the envelope in her hand. She recognised Dumbledore's cursive handwriting in emerald ink and the Hogwarts crest stamped into wax immediately.

She tore open the envelope and began to read the letter within:

_Dear Miss Summers, _

_I plan to drop into the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow evening at 9pm following a meeting at the Ministry; I hope you will be available to continue our discussion then. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

Marie had been pleased that Dumbledore still wanted to meet with her; after the wizard had left late that previous evening, Marie's head was still buzzing with questions and all the things she had meant to say, but had not.

Being in the presence of _the _Albus Dumbledore had dumbfounded her, and even the calming potion one of the maids had kindly offered her during her rounds, did not seem to battle her nerves the moment she opened the door to the silver-haired wizard, recognising him instantly. Dressed in vibrant robes, long silver-hair and beard tucked into his belt, and a hair of half-moon glasses rested upon his crooked nose, Albus Dumbledore was every bit as J.K. Rowling described him to be. Up until this moment, she was not sure how Albus would look, whether he would resemble either of the actors that portrayed him in the films, or neither, the answer being the latter.

'Mr. Dumbledore, sir! Back so soon.' Tom's projecting voice awoke Marie from her reverie. Her head turned in time to see Dumbledore striding through the door, his striking scarlet robes trailing after him as he walked. A few regulars glanced upwards, taking in the majestically dressed wizard, before continuing their conversations. Marie felt herself stand a little straighter as she angled her body to face the elderly wizard.

'Good evening, Tom. I was hoping I could have a private talk with Miss Summers, if you would be so kind to relieve her of her duties?' he asked, hands clasped in front of him over his billowing silver beard, his twinkling blue eyes glancing in Marie's direction.

Tom looked to Marie curiously, before looking back to Dumbledore and nodded. 'Of course.'

Since starting her shift this morning, Tom had not approached her about Dumbledore's visit late last night. In fact, Tom had not pried Marie once during the full week she had been here, much to her relief and surprise. But with Dumbledore's second visit, Marie was beginning to think it was only a matter of time until the questions started coming.

'The back room is free. I'll bring ye some drinks.'

'You're very kind, Tomas. After you, Marie?' Albus gestured for Marie to lead the way. Marie nodded, silently tucking her cloth in her apron and began walking to the back room. It was a small windowless room, with a desk piled with parchment, a small worn table with two rickety chairs—one of which was occupied by Tom's cat.

'How are you, Marie? I know what we discussed last night was distressing for you.' Albus asked, as he watched Marie pick the furry tabby cat from the chair, giving it a gentle scratch behind the ears. As soon as its paws hit the floor, it scurried out of sight through the door before it was closed shut with the flick of Dumbledore's wand.

Marie swallowed, looking downwards as she followed Albus' suit, sitting down it the chair the cat once occupied. 'I'm… I'm…' Marie sighed, struggling to find the words to finish.

Truthfully, she didn't know how she felt. Over the past week, she had felt so many emotions—fear, sadness, excitement, loneliness, hopelessness, desperation… but when she woke after an hour of restless sleep this morning, all she felt was numb.

'Give it time.' Dumbledore said knowingly. Marie looked up to meet his kind eyes, looking down at her over his half-moon glasses. 'Time is a great healer of all wounds.'

Marie opened her mouth to speak, when the door opened and Tom shuffled through holding two glasses. 'A drop of Dragon Barrel Brandy, Mr. Dumbledore and a butter beer for ye Marie. On the house.' the two thanked the wizard before he left the room, hesitating slightly with one last curious glance between the two before the door shut once more.

Dumbledore wordlessly waved the wand at the door once it was shut.

Marie stared sombrely as Dumbledore repocketed the Elder Wand, warily analyzing the object. It was ornately carved from wood, quite beautiful really. Looking at it now, it felt odd that something so elegant will, and has, caused so much damage. Little did the Dumbledore know who would wield that wand in years to come… Shaking the thoughts from her head, Marie said 'What did you just do?'

'A simple silencing charm', Dumbledore replied, taking a small sip from the glass of Dragon Barrel, only to exhale a small burst of fire from his lips, making Marie jump in surprise. Dumbledore chuckled. 'Apologies, Dragon Barrel has quite the after-effect.'

'I can see that.' Marie murmured as she watched another burst of flames leave the wizard's lips with wide eyes. 'Isn't that, I don't know, dangerous?' Marie asked with concern.

'Quite the opposite, you barely feel a thing.' Dumbledore merrily responded.

Marie laughed, shaking her head and taking a sip from her butter beer. She had decided that butter beer didn't quite taste like the ones she had tried at the Harry Potter studios; in fact, it was much less sweeter, and even more delicious than she would have imagined.

'After our meeting last night, I have given your situation great thought.' Dumbledore began carefully. Marie nervously placed the butter beer on the table. 'If you are permanently going to join our world, we will have to consider what actions we will have to take to make your presence as _unnoticeable _as possible.'

Marie nodded slowly. 'Like what?'

'A wand and a suitable education for your newfound magic.'—Marie's heart skipped a beat. Did he mean?—'Albeit, the only way we can obtain you a wand is by registering you with the Ministry.' Dumbledore thought deeply.

Marie inhaled, a flicker of fear crossing her face. 'But what would we say to them?'

'This I have thought about with deep consideration' said Dumbledore. 'We cannot say you developed magic at a late stage, as unfortunately the Magical registry recognises magic at birth—even if the magic has not become known to the child yet.' He continued. 'I believe the best explanation, should anyone may come to know of your particular _knowledge _or question your circumstances, is an unfortunate incident with a Time-Turner in the future which transports you back in time.'

Marie blinked. 'Would the Ministry believe that?'

'There is no credible proof to discount it' Dumbledore responded 'as of right now there has been little-to-no breakthrough discoveries behind time-travel. While they may question it, they cannot disprove you are not from the future.' He said, eyes glinting as he spoke.

'But what about my magic?' Marie disputed. 'How can I time-travel when I don't even know to cast any kind of spell? Wouldn't the Ministry find it odd that I was able to use a Time-Turner but not a wand?'

'We would no doubt give you some basic spell-casting knowledge before the Ministry meet with you. Enough for you to demonstrate you are in-fact a witch. However, I have found from experience, the dumber you look to the Ministry, the less of a threat you'll be.' he knowingly chuckled.

Marie swallowed and nodded. 'Okay…' Marie said, as she rethought through what they had discussed. 'But how will I learn the basics?' Marie looked at the wizard cautiously. 'Will I be going to Hogwarts?' Marie couldn't stop the element of hopefulness leaving her voice as she mentioned the school. From the moment she woke up in this world, she yearned to see the magical castle she had read and dreamed of.

Dumbledore shook his head. 'At this point, enrolling you before you are a registered witch is ill advised. I will find you a tutor for the time being, until a meeting with the Ministry will be set.'

'A meeting?' Marie repeated, gulping.

Dumbledore nodded. 'It will be necessary from the Ministry's part.' He looked down at the young woman with a smile. 'I will ensure you will be well prepared and I will accompany you, of course.'

Marie sighed at hearing this. In the matter of days since she had contacted this wizard, Marie had begun to rely on him more than she could fully comprehend. Going into a meeting with Ministry officials without Dumbledore's presence sent fear rippling down her spine.

The rest of the hour was spent planning the back-story Dumbledore would feed to the Ministry. It was as she provided Dumbledore with her birth-date, she realised with a churning in her stomach, that it was less than a month before her 18th birthday. It would be the first birthday Marie would be spending, alone, without her grandmother.

'After dealing with the Ministry, we may have to consider how we go about your education.' Dumbledore said thoughtfully, unaware of Marie's sudden realisation. 'Naturally, you will be too old to start as a First Year, and Seventh Year curriculum will be too advanced.' Dumbledore hummed. 'But, alas, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. I'm sure we can make some sort of arrangement.' Dumbledore stood with an exhale. 'Now, I'm afraid I must bid you good night, Marie.'

Marie nodded, she too jumping to her feet, glancing at the clock and realising that she had been sitting with Dumbledore for well over her hour's break. 'Yeah, I should get back to work, Tom will be wondering.' Marie half-smiled at the wizard, trying her best to conceal the pain behind her eyes.

Marie followed Dumbledore to the door, whom paused as his hand reached for the door handle. 'Time,' Dumbledore repeated to her. 'Give it time. Light can be found even in the darkest of places.'

Marie desperately tried to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall. 'Thank you, Professor.'


	4. Chapter 4

11th August 1991

Three days after Dumbledore and Marie last met, on a sunny afternoon in London, found Marie sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, eating a large strawberry ice-cream as she watched people flurry up and down the cobbled street.

It was a particularly busy day in Diagon Alley. Two weeks from today marked the day Hogwarts reopened for the new school year, which meant families paraded upon the shops with a sense of urgency. It was also one of the hottest days of the summer thus far, making the alley seem all the more manic as people rushed into shops to escape the scorching heat.

It appeared Marie was one of the few people enjoying the feel of the sun pounding on her face, rejoicing in the rare opportunity for Marie to spend a day outside, rather cooped inside the dark, stuffy pub serving customers and clearing tables. Mondays were the days Marie had off, however she imagined Tom was probably regretting that decision as her eyes flickered through the crowds of people—which made her all the more reluctant to return to the Leaky Cauldron that afternoon. Instead, she found pleasure in people-watching and enjoying the melting ice-cream in her hand.

Marie smiled as she watched the young witches and wizards amble up and down; children pulled along by their mothers ('But Mom, I want to go see the Nimbus 2000!' one young boy whined as they passed Marie. 'No,' the mother adamantly responded 'We need to get you some new robes, unless you want to go to Hogwarts looking like you've drank a gallon of Skele-Grow!'); a young boy holding a large metal cage, admiring the tawny owl within it; or a young witch stumbling through the crowds, struggling to see over the pile of books in her hands, almost bumping into a disgruntled wizard dressed in Ministry uniform; and groups of children hugging and embracing one another as they reunited for the first time since summer began.

She couldn't help but feel a wave of excitement on their behalf as they prepared themselves for their impending trip to Hogwarts.

On the floor, propped against the leg of the table, was a bag of her own schooling supplies. Just yesterday, Marie had received a letter from Dumbledore announcing he had located a tutor for her, and had taken the liberty to set their first session for when he knew Marie would not be working, two mornings from now. The letter had also included a list of books she would need; her body had bubbled with intrepid excitement as she glanced down the list, not too dissimilar to the one Harry received in his Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Marie had left her room early this morning to head to the shops for her supplies, her pockets full of the coins gifted from Dumbledore or the tips she had received over the course of the week. After being helped through the walled entrance by Tom, she visited Flourish and Blotts first, her feet practically bouncing on the floor as she moved up and down the aisles, picking up books from the shelves. She bought some fresh quills and parchment from Scribbulus Writing Instruments, before heading to Florean Fortescue's just as the volume of people began to multiply.

Unlike Harry's list, her list did not mention a cauldron or instruments of any kind, despite the fact that _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Figger was on her list of books to buy. And without being registered with the Ministry, Marie did not have to buy a wand, but found herself lingering outside Ollivander's, peering through the dusty windows nonetheless.

However, there was one thing that wasn't on Marie's list that she had decided to buy: a cat.

In the past three days, Marie had decided that she needed a form of companionship, to help ease the lonely morning and nights spent in her room before her shifts started.

After finishing her ice-cream, Marie picked up her bag of purchases and headed in the direction of Magical Menagerie. The shop was filled with cages—inside every cage was an animal of some sorts. Marie tried to ignore the strong stench that hit her nose as she stepped inside, greeting the middle-aged saleswoman with a smile and 'Hullo', before walking over to the tiny kittens near the front of the store.

'Looking for a new pet, dear?' the saleswoman said, approaching her with a kind-smile.

Marie looked up. 'First, actually.'

The saleswoman looked taken aback at first—probably assuming she was a Hogwarts student, and as it was usually the norm to require a pet on your first year of Hogwarts, she must have assumed this wasn't her first purchase. 'Oh, well, do you have anything in mind? Owl, cat, toad?'

'Cat. Kitten preferably.' Marie answered, turning back to the tiny kittens that were stretching out and crawling towards her, unsteady in their footing. She smiled, reaching forward to stroke their soft fur; the kittens acted instinctively, sniffing and rubbing their faces against her finger.

'Very well.' The saleswoman began showing Marie around the room. Apparently cats were less popular this year with the Hogwarts students, many of them favouring owls, judging by the sheer volume of cats there were to offer. But eventually, Marie settled on a tiny grey tabby with sparkly pale blue eyes. 'All kittens have blue eyes when they're born, they'll probably change over time.' the saleswoman told her as she placed the kitten in her hands.

With her new kitten cradled in her hands, and necessities tucked away in her bag, Marie headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, careful to not be knocked by the oncoming crowds and wake the slumbering kitten. As Marie stepped into the dimly-lit pub, she spotted Tom clearing some tables.

He smiled at her as she headed towards the stairs, leading to the rooms. 'Found a new friend, eh?'

Marie looked down at the kitten; it continued to snooze in her hands. It occurred to her that she hadn't asked Tom if she was even allowed a cat in her room. 'Is that okay?' she asked nervously.

'As long as it doesn't tear up the furniture, sure.' He shrugged.

'Thanks, Tom.' Marie smiled.

The rest of the day was spent in her room, getting to know her new kitten friend and flicking through her new books.

It was as she was lighting her candles, in the evening, she heard a gentle tap against the window. She turned, seeing a dark brown owl perching on the window ledge. It wasn't the usual bird Dumbledore sent, which fueled her curiosity as she pried the letter from its beak. She expected it to fly away, except the the owl merely ruffled it's feathers and remained seated. She quickly concluded that whoever had written to her was expecting a reply.

Marie looked at the envelope. It was addressed to her but she did not recognise the writing in black ink—it was not written in Dumbledore's signature green ink, nor did it bare any kind of 'M' stamp to imply it was from the Ministry. Marie carefully pealed open the envelope, pulling open the letter and began to read:

_Dear Miss Summers, _

_I hope this letter finds you well. _

_I have been appointed by Albus Dumbledore as your new tutor. He has explained your circumstances and I was more than happy to help you in your education until your affairs are in order. _

_I am writing to confirm our first session in two days, Wednesday 13__th__ August. _

_Dumbledore has explained that you are currently residing at the Leaky Cauldron. Are you happy for this to be the location of our first session? _

_Please write to confirm what time and place suits you best._

_If you have any questions regarding the list of reading material you have been provided, please do not hesitate to ask. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Remus Lupin_

Marie felt herself gasp and her heart skip a beat as she read the signature at the very bottom. Remus Lupin was going to be her tutor.


End file.
